The ghost carriage
by Devinedragon
Summary: [COMPLETE]Krad, Satoshi and Daiki, Dai's grandpa are up to something. The result is that Krad gets kidnapped by a ghost, Dark faints and Emiko is insane. Nothing new, same old story, almost...!
1. Chapter I: Before

The ghost carriage.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. I wish I did…

Warnings: It is also some mild fluff in the story and some OOC-ness. Italics are thoughts…

It was an evening in autumn. It had been one of those days when paradise itself seems to have dropped to the earth. The sun had and still was shining from a light blue, cloudless sky. Everything, every meadow, every shrub bloomed the in one final tribute to life itself. Butterflies and other insects were now working in shifts to accumulate as much nectar as possible from the repast. Fruits and berries grew ripe in a rapid progress…

"Daarrk, come on! Are you going to be ready today or shall we be forced to wait for Krad's next birthday?" A voice rang up through the stair and into Dark's room. "She is 5 pm already. Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming… jeez" Dark walked down the stair and started to put on his black leather jacket.

"Mom is waiting in the car already together with dad" said a cheerful redhead, dressed in black pants and a red cotton shirt. A car started to honk. "I'm going, see you in the car."

The redhead ran of to the waiting car.

"Mmm… sure."

Dark stole one last look of himself in the hall mirror. His critical eyes could not find any shortcoming in his appearance. He wore black pants with a tight black sleeveless and the only word he could think of was stunning. Smiling, he remembered Krad's promise of a memorable evening. '_I hope the eye-catching blond is thinking in the same way I am… oh, very well'_. He nodded in approval, picked up With from the hat rack and ran to the waiting car.

"Kyuu" said the happy rabbit.

Inside the car sat Emiko in a lovely yellow dress behind the steering wheel. Kosuke sat beside her in a strange reddish brown costume and with a big basket in his knees and a piece of paper in the hand.

"Excellent" smiled Emiko. "Are everyone in the car? Let's go then"

"NO WAIT!" screamed Daisuke and rushed out from the car. "I totally forgot With" He ran into the house yelling the rabbit's name.

"But Dai-chan. I…" shouted Dark and then continued in a calmer voice "Oh, With is already here. I'll fetch him."

Dark placed With in middle seat and took off to the door.

"Dai-chan, With is already in the car. Come on. We're going to be late."

"…"

They walked back to the car and Emiko started to drive away from their house. Daisuke put With in his lap and stroked the rabbit's fur.

Kosuke cleared his throat.

"Yeah, err… Hikari has their summer mansion a little bit outside the city, so I'll guess you should drive to the north"

"Oh, I'm not going to drive from the city just yet" Emiko smiled mysterious to her husband. "You are forgetting one passenger"

"Am I? Who?" replied Kosuke.

"Yeah mom, who? I mean Daiki is already at the mansion" said Daisuke

Dark let the thoughts run free during the time Daisuke and Kosuke tried to get the answer from the giggling Emiko. _'Yeah, that's an enigma. The fact that: Kraddykin, Creepy and Grandpa had got along with each other so well during the week. I don't know what they are up to, and despise all my efforts I have not been able to get even the slightest hint of what they are plotting. Damn them for knowing me too well… ' _

"Saehara-kun, of course!" Emiko beamed to them all. "He called yesterday and asked if we couldn't pick him up at the bus stop outside the school."

And sure enough, standing beside the bus stop in a lime green sleeveless and off-white pants with a camera round the neck was: Saehara.

"Hi guys, thanks for picking me up. Ol' man got a call last eve so he'll be off 'till… who knows when." Saehara said, while jumping in to the empty car seat beside Daisuke. Daisuke quickly rescued With from the fate of being crushed of Saeharas butt.

"Anytime, Saehara-kun" Replied Emiko brightly. "Anytime".

"Okay, next stop: the Hikari mansion!" beamed Emiko.

After 30 minutes drive on smaller and smaller roads passed they through the large gate of the Hikari mansion. A small group of people stood beside the small parking ground behind the gates. Emiko parked the car beside a red Ford and they added themselves to the group.

"Hi Riku-san, Hi Risa-san" yelled Daisuke.

"Oy! Haranda-sans!" yelled Saehara almost the same time.

"Hi Niwa-kun, Hi Saehara" answered Riku and Risa. "Good evening Emiko-san and Kosuke-kun."

"OH… HI DARK-SAN!" squealed Risa, all heart eyed, after seeing Dark. But before she had the possibility to throw herself on the poor thief did they hear a strange voice.

"Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen." A very short man in a dark costume stood on the path from the parking ground "Welcome to the Hikari mansion. I am Mr. Aitik, the butler, and your guide to the banquet room. May I ask you to follow me, please?" He started to walk proudly towards the mansion building without waiting for their answers.

The way ran through some nicely shaped bushes and came alongside with the big gravelled road that went from the gates up to the building. The whole garden was very nice and tidy. Even the graveled road was in order; you could still see the marks from the Gardeners rake. Mr. Aitik led them through the garden, answering the questions from Emiko on what type of flowers she saw. He opened the main door to the mansion and let them in before he told them to wait for their hosts at the hall. After that was done he stepped aside and let them have some minutes to compose themselves.

"O'boy! Hey Dai-chan look at this… and this" Saeharas and Darks voices rang through the hall while the sooner was busy trying to photograph everyone and everything. Daisuke, on the other hand, tried to calm down his friend before he used up all his film in the hall…

"Greetings and welcome shall you be to the Hikari mansion." A tall, elegant blond boy stood at the top of the stairs. His golden eyes shone in delight while the rest of his face was totally empty from any emotions. Beside him was a slightly shorter blue haired boy, the expression on the face was the same but he had sapphire blue eyes.

"We shall have our dinner in the room to your left, so… Mr. Aitik, you may open the doors." Continued Krad while Satoshi offered his hand and they started to walk down the stair to the waiting fishes down in the hall. When they reached the bottom of the stair opened Satoshi his mouth:

"I have to say Saehara, you have just missed to perpetuate the most hilarious moment this dinner will serve"

Mr. Aitik opened the doors to the left and let them in to a large room with two tables, one that was overfilled with food and the other with dinner plates, a bowl for With, flowers and candles. Krad thanked Mr. Aitik whom bowed and disappeared into the mansion.

"Please, take your seats." Said Satoshi and showed them with the hand to the laid table. "My brother and Niwa-kuns grandpa, Daiki, will join us in a split second."

And sure enough, Daiki came into the room, devilishly smiling towards Krad who returned it with a catlike smile and glittering eyes. Krad then closed the doors and showed the last guest to the table.

"Good evening everyone" greeted Daiki as answer to all inquiringly faces that greeted him from the table.

Krad stood behind the chair closest to the door. Satoshi had taken the reverse for his and asked for silence.

"Excellent. I have told the servants that we could handle this small dinner by ourselves, so our little masquerade at the stair is all high class manner you will meet in this house today. So, take your plate and help yourselves before Dark cleaning the table with all food."

"Yeah… Hey Creepy, I will not be able to eat all, maybe just two thirds or something…" Dark mumbled off incoherently.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter II: talking about ghosts

Hi, Devinedragon here, sorry for not saying anything in the first chapter. I wrote this story during night so hope you like it. I think it's cute. The first chapter is just for setting the mood. So, let us start the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. I do own the character Mr. Aitik, but not his name because that's a Swedish copper mine O.o I get inspiration of the oddest things.

Warnings: OOC-ness, a mild striptease Show with Saehara and a rabbit in strawberry paradise… yeah, just read it. I hope you not hungry while reading this because it is about a birthday party… suit yourself in that case.

Chapter 2

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…You can't be serious, can you?" laughed Saehara while pulling up his sleeveless to wipe off the tears poring down his chins. The muscles in his stomach seemed to cramp in laughter. He continued. "Hahahaha… I…haha… I mean… ghosts? Do you seriously believe in them?"

"I'm dying of laughter over here" added Dark in the chair and grasped his abdomen. He continued to titter.

"Kyuu" smiled With from a bowl filled with strawberries. He had a small bowl of strawberry syrup to the left and a small plate with strawberry cream to his right. "Kyuu".

"Yes, I do believe in ghosts" said Satoshi calmly. He stared at Saehara. "It have happened too many unaccountably things in and around this mansion to make it impossible for me to say that I don't believe in ghosts".

The dinner had gone well; they were all full and the group was now to be found in the Lounge, a bright, cozy room without any windows on the second floor, almost above the main door. The lounges only furniture's were one circular table and a number of comfy chairs.

They had moved to that room for coffee or tea, and because of Krad's birthday was there a small food trolley placed beside one of the walls. The trolley was overfilled with cakes, gateaux, cookies and other kind of sweet things. With's bowls was already placed in the center of the table.

Sometime during the dinner had they started to discuss the topic ghosts and they continued the discussion in the lounge. Actually, it was generally five of them that chatted, but the other listened very interestedly and added some comments once in a while.

Riku had jumped off the topic with the statement: "That is just childishness!" Her sister agreed, but both twins' eyes shone with pleasure while hearing the shocking stories Daiki told them about ghosts and they seemed to inch closer to each other. Kosuke took it for an amusingly discussion and listened with a smile on his lips. Emiko was happy that her dad had found some friends that he could chat with, but did it have to be a SO crazy subject? And was it necessary for him to show this side to the HIKARI'S? Thiswas just embarrassing. With contribution to the discussion was some random kyuu's while chewing on his strawberries and Daisuke tried to support all of his friends in this bizarre situation.

"But it is true Saehara" pushed Krad in. "Science can't explain everything on this earth. There has to be something more unnatural".

"BWAHAHAHAHA" both Dark and Saehara guffawed. Dark continued: "No, don't tell me that you, Kraddykin, the most logical of all people, believes in ghost?"

"Do you actually believe in this kind of bullshit?" cried Saehara. "Ooo… my stomach". He fell off the chair and landed in a heap on the floor, trembling of laughter. Once again, he gave in to the temptation to laugh, even if it caused more pain to his abdomen.

"Hmm, maybe… "Added Emiko in a thwarting voice. "…Krad is a polite boy and maybe he doesn't mean it. Maybe both of them are supporting my crazy dad."

"Oh no, Emiko, I do believe in ghosts, absolutely". Stated Krad, this caused Dark and Saehara to snicker quietly due to the pain in their abdomens and shortage of oxygen caused by to intense movements in the stomach. Krad noticed this and continued:

"… and I can tell you why I believe in ghosts. You see… I've never told anyone except Satoshi this before, but… It all happened when I was eight year old. My five year older brother and I were home alone for the first time. Mom was carrying Satoshi so…" He made a wave with his hand. "Well, on with the story… As I said had our parents decided that we were old enough to stay home alone, without any nanny, while they went out celebrating… I can't recall what they were celebrating, but they had told us that they should be home late. So we went to bed around 22 pm, but for some reason were none of us able to sleep". Krad sighed. "During this time was it possible to go by a carriage pulled by one or two horses".

"I think you still can be able to find them at markets and stuff around here." said Satoshi quietly. Krad nodded and continued his story:

"My mother loved these carriages, and traveled with them as soon as she could, so we were not surprised when we heard the noises from a horse carriage that went up to our main door. We heard the horses whinny and paw the ground, and the gravell crack under the wheels of the carriage. When, everything became quiet. I remember that we looked on each other wondering what kept our parents so long. After ten minutes of silence couldn't my brother take it any more, he told me to wait in the bed and that he was going to check things out. He jumped out of his bed and went out from the room. Out from this room actually…" Krad took a deep breath and looked at a spot by the wall, everyone was quiet, the only thing that was heard was With's happy Kyuu's.

"That was the last time I saw my brother. I heard him walk down the stair, walk over the floor in the hall, open the main door and walk out on the graveled road. Then, did the silence return. After, maybe… five minutes heard I how the carriages started again and how the horses pulled the carriage down the road again". He stopped. "I'm sorry; this is hard for me…" He composed himself and continued: "I waited for my brother and my parents to walk inside, but… … … When my parents finally came home, they found me in the hall, hysterical, shrieking incoherently about my brother and carriages disappearing into the dark night". He took a sip from his cup. "They sent out patrols too look for my brother thinking it was just a prank and that my brother had ran away from home. You see, my dad always raked the graveled road every Friday evening so it would be tidy during the weekends, a tradition we have kept, and the carriage did not cause any marks in the gravell… they expanded the search when he didn't showed up. The police asked the neighbors and dragged the brook in the garden, but all in vain… My brother was and still is gone". He ended his story.

Not a sound was heard in the room, even With was quiet. And even if some tried to think of ways to see the logic in the old story did they respect Krad's silent request for some time alone.

It was in this silence they heard it, the tiny sound of horses and a carriage making its way over the graveled road to the mansion. They heard the noise grew stronger and stronger until the carriage turned to make its door face the main door of the mansion. The gravell cracked under the wheels and the horses snickered and the silence began once again…

Yeah, I like cliff hangers. No, actually I'm just hungry now, so I'm going to make myself dinner. Hope you like the story now when it has begun… Hope I will hear from you in the next chapters and please tell me what you feel about this story.

I don't know why I made Saehara SO odd, but he came out that way and I can't change that.

Yay! jumping round the room I got reviewers XD and the first chapter have only been up for one evening.

Thanks to the reviewers:

**Hakudoshi-chan**: Your wish is my command, here comes the update.

**Dark Mousy 0**: Glad you liked it. Yeah I know it was a bit odd in the end of the chapter but I had typed the whole day so I was little bit tired.


	3. Chapter III: Scan the area

Hi, DD here. Hope you will like this chapter. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel… damn, must practice on my hypnotic skills… and I need to learn Japanese… Hmm.

Warnings: Like in the chapters before will it be OOC-ness, some curses and language. Hmm, anything else… I don't know, not what I can think about. Italics are still thoughts… Oh, and my craziness starts to reveal itself, just so you know. ;D

**The ghost carriage.**

Chapter 3

They all sat like statues and tried to listen to the sound. But nothing was to be heard.

"What the hell?" asked Krad. "No, this is nothing to joke about. Stay here, I'll go and see what this is all about". He pushed himself from the chair and went outside the room, closing the door behind him.

They heard him pace down the stair, walk through the hall, open the main door and take a step out on the gravel. He said something, but his voice was too inaudible for them to hear the words. The silence returned. The group of nine people, still in the Lounge, sat on the proverbial needles. With was the lucky one, he had fallen asleep in his bowl of strawberries, completely unaware of the world around him.

Under five minutes was the room ruled by a gravely silence, then, a horse snorted and the carriage started to drive down the road again. They expected Krad to join them again, but several minutes passed away before they realized that that was not the case. During the wait became the twins more and more pale, and hold onto to each other, Emiko had grasped her husbands hand and Daiki had placed himself behind Daisuke's chair, eyes widened.

Dark couldn't stop his thoughts from flying in his head, but the last thing he wanted to think about was the connection between the story Krad had told them and what might had happened outside. '_Oh no, don't go there… think about something else… think about… With! Stupid With, how can that rabbit sleep now? Oh, I wish **I** could sleep in a bowl of strawberries… wait, eww…_' He opened his mouth: "Won't he come back?"

"Maybe one of us should go down and see what's keeping him" suggested Kosuke nervously.

"Yes, you can go" said Saehara. "I'm not leaving this chair, its way to comfortable for having one of you snatching it while I'm looking after Krad, who's probably just standing outside the main door".

Kosuke stood up unwillingly, but Emiko threw herself at his arm and grasped it in a tight hold before he could do anything.

"NO!" she screamed. "I will not loose my husband just so you can sit in a chair that you have to leave when we're going home. Kosuke is staying right here with me." The relief in Kosuke's face when he sat down again couldn't be mistaken on. Saehara saw this and chortle. Dark was amused to, but he had this bizarre picture of him sleeping in a bathtub filled with strawberry jam in his head.

"Well, we all can go, together" Satoshi ended the discussion. He stood up and walked to the doorframe. "Are you coming?"

Daiki joined him with the words: "Why not. Ending my days getting kidnapped by a carriage from who-knows-were sounds… quite different from the usual stories of old age and stuff". His eyes glittered in hidden amusement.

"Come on Dark, Saehara are you not eager to find the logic behind this story?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow and leered at them. The two in question looked at each other and walked grudgingly to the door.

"Yeah… it is better if we stay together, so come on the rest of you…" stated an anxious Emiko.

"Yeah, come here dear. Let's go and find Krad. Don't forget With Dai-chan." Kosuke agreed.

They walked out from the room, Emiko held a tight hold onto Kosuke's hand. Daisuke had With on his head and Riku, who embraced his arm. Risa quickly ran to Dark, glomped him and said with her best puppy eyes:

"Krad's okay, right?"

"Yeah, sure he is". Saehara glowed in pure confidence "He's probably just hiding somewhere to… hrm teach me, and Dark a lesson because we laughed earlier, isn't he?" The last part was directed to the bluenett.

"Hn…" came the reply.

They went down the stair and were about to step outside the door when Satoshi called:

"STOP! Do NOT walk on the gravel. Look for any marks after horse hooves or wheels. They should show up quite clearly today, no one else has used the road since yesterday…"

"Ok" said… someone.

They searched through the road, and when they could not find any marks, started they to scan the garden. The result came up negative, no Krad, nada, zip, zero, NOTHING!

"Well, we've walked and searched through the garden now for the last 30 minutes. Krad is obviously not here" Stated Daiki while supporting a pale Satoshi.

"No, that's because he's inside the mansion. We haven't checked there yet." Saehara spoiled the eerie mood Daiki tried to build up.

Once inside the mansion again, they stood in the hall and looked at each other.

"Well, were do we start? From the bottom and up or…?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea girlie." Saehara agreed. "Let's start in the basement."

Satoshi nodded, turned around and opened an almost hidden door.

"Basement." He said while turning on the light. "Watch the stair."

Saehara walked down the steep stair and the rest followed him. Daisuke stopped by his friend:

"Are you feeling okay? You look rather pale…"

Satoshi only nodded in response.

They looked trough the food store and the wood store: No Krad. There was no sign of him in the liquid store either, nor the wine vault, or anywhere else in the basement for that matter…

This forced the group to move up one floor, to the main floor. They looked in the kitchen and surprised the servants and chefs. Krad was not to be found in the living room, the dining room, the wardrobes nor the bath rooms. After their little search through the kitchen had the servants joined in so is was a quite large group that looked for Krad now. But despite the fact of many eyes the result from the main floor came up the same as for the basement: no Krad.

"Where can he bee?" Emiko looked behind the shower curtain just to spot: a clean shower and a hard soap located on a shelf.

"Not here, moving on, he's higher up. Come on." Saehara cheered up the group. Regrettably, this pep talk only worked on: himself and Risa, but the sooner was hugging Dark's waist so her faked cheerfulness could depend on other reasons…

On the second floor were Krad's and Satoshi's bedrooms…

"What? Do you sleep in this?"

"Give that to me!"

"What is this? Handcuffs? My, my, I didn't know you were kinky"

"I'm not, police work, give them to me, and frankly I don't think Krad is in one of my drawers…"

"Ouch, touchy"

Satoshi death glared, but to no use; Saehara and Dark had an early Christmas… and it's also very hard to give a proper death glare with a pink face while holding pyjamas, handcuffs and other things in your arms.

"Check under the bed" instructed Saehara Dark

"No one there, not even dust bunnies…"

"Crap, Oh well, next room, moving on."

"Oh, look. Krad's bed room…"

"Were is his pyjamas?" asked Dark

"…"Satoshi smiled evilly.

"Oh…OOH!" Dark made a very good imitation of a beetroot.

"Oh man, is this his computer?" asked Saehara suddenly.

"Yes, but don't touch it…"

UUUUUOOOOOIIIII… BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP… UUUUUOOOOOIIIII…

"…It has an alarm. Krad has a very twisted sense of humor" Satoshi pressed a button and the alarm went blurp.

"I see. Dark check under the bed and Riku: the wardrobes"

"Yeah…" Dark bent down, pulled up the neat, white coverlet "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH"

"WHAT?"

Dark pulled out a Halloween mask from its place under the bed.

"…"

Nothing happened to Riku, more then she saw Krad's clothes, sock's, V-strings and…

"Why does someone have a whip in their wardrobe?" She muttered while closing the door, frowning.

They also looked into the bed rooms for the guests before they were joined up with the group existing of the Niwas and the servants who had looked through the studio and the other rooms on the floor. The result for them was that Krad was still missing.

During this time had Satoshi become deadly white and was swaying, supported by both Daiki and Daisuke. Risa was clinging almost hysterical to her sister and cried in silent sobs while Dark and Saehara checked the last guest room.

"Nah, he's not here either…" Dark pulled back the coverlet and straightened himself.

Saehara lay on the floor checking under the wardrobe before he gave up.

"No, he's not. Do we have any other places to check?"

"Only the attic" said Satoshi in a very small, pitiful voice. "But I doubt that he'll be there. It has only one entrance and there is no light and… we will need a ladder and a flashlight…"

"Oh" was the replay from someone. The servants gave up the search for the reason that the attic was small enough for the friends to check, besides master gone or no master gone they needed to clean the dishes…

"Kyuu"

The ten friends found a stepladder and one flashlight in a cubbyhole near the 'entrance' to the attic; or more a hole in the roof with a door opening downwards. Dark stepped up on the ladder and pulled down the door, causing a fine grey powder to fill the air and covering the small group.

"… Yeah, we haven't been up there for a long time…" Satoshi explained. "Any footprints?"

"…Nooo" admitted Dark. "Not what I can see…"

"What? Let me" Saehara and Dark change places. "No, he's not here."

"… and he's not in the rest of the mansion nor the garden" reminded Daiki in a calm voice.

"THAT'S IT" screamed Risa. "This is all YOUR FAULT!" She had finally lost it and pointed to Dark and Saehara "If YOU TWO hadn't laughed so… SO SCORNFULLY at the ghosts, then MAYBE they hadn't KIDNAPPED Krad. This is SO YOUR FAULT… sob, sob" She started to cry loudly.

Dark kneeled down and looked dazed: '_My little cutie can't be gone… not like this, no way… He promised me an unforgettable evening… not for I can forget this one, but I want the memorable evening HE had planned!'_

Saehara on the other hand choose to take the other extreme: he became hysterical: "I DON'T WANNA STAY IN THIS FING HOUSE ONE MINUTE MORE, DO YA HEAR? I WANT OUT FROM HERE NOW" He stormed down to the main door. "CALL A CAB OR WHATEVER IF YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME NOW MRS. NIWA. I'll WAIT AT THE CARS. My condolences for your brother Satoshi, or AAAAHH, you know…." His voice drifted of as he walked down the small road.

The other passengers in Emiko's car had to make a hastily farewell to their host.

"We're going; I don't like this at all, leaving that poor kid all alone in this condition…" No one really grasped if Emiko was talking about Saehara or Satoshi.

"Are you going to be alright?" Asked Daisuke and looked on Satoshi.

"Yes, Dai-chan… I'm fine" was the answer.

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure… I'm fine."

They all (except Satoshi) departed from the haunted house and walked down to the cars.

"I can't drive Riku, not like this. You have to drive us home" said Risa.

"ME? My whole frame is shaking, and I don't know what to think. Do you really want me to drive you?"

"Oh, I can drive you" offered Daiki. "You don't live too far from our house, I can walk home."

"Great"

"Yup, and it's better for me: ghost usually wants to have youngsters…"

"WHA? AAAAAARRRGGHHHH! WE WANT HOME!"

The two groups jumped into their cars. The still dazed Dark, who had been dragged down to the cars by Kosuke was pushed into the backseat with the other boys. Kosuke drove. There was no happy chitchatting during the way home; everyone tried the best to melt the experience. Dark had zoned out, Daisuke was worried sick about Satoshi and Emiko was still ranting about that poor boy whoever that was. Saehara mumbled incoherently: "He wasn't in the garden so he had to be in the mansion, but we couldn't find him there so he had to be outside… and there were no tracks, so there was no carriage, but we all heard it…" The only one that seemed composed was With, he had nuzzled up in Dark's lap.

Satoshi saw them drive off to the city through a window on the second floor. He had left a note to the cleaning staff about the mess in the attic and the light ball in said room. After the cars was gone, he turned and walked slowly to his bedroom, not noticing the dark shadow that paced soundlessly towards him.

* * *

yeah, that was a long chapter... and it's not over yet... I have a very nasty little suprise left for Dark. giggle

And thaks to the reviewers:

Hakudoshi-chan: Yep, it's getting creepy, but don't think this is the end.. MUAHAHAHAHA

Dark Mousy 0: Don't kill me... please. I made this chapter extra long just for you, hope you like it. D

Weirdness Rocks: Yeah, I like cliffers in my own stories. they make sure that the readers will come back. Hope you like this cliffy to. XD

Timetill: HI! I like your stories... yes, I though that Dai-chan and the crew could deal with some ghost, or something like that...


	4. Chapter IV: Fight or faint?

Hi, DD here. Hope you will like this chapter. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. Yes I do sort of, 10 books and three of the anime dvd's but Yukiru Sugisaki and co has the copyright as far as I know…

Warnings: mostly like the former chapters…

**The ghost carriage.**

Chapter 4

The dark figure saw Satoshi stand by the window; it assumed that he was looking after the car by the muffled sounds of cars driving away that passed through the glass. Satoshi walked away. The shadow toke a look on the written note left by the bluenette and put it back on the table, visible for the servants that would be back in the morning and followed the boy. When Satoshi stood in the doorframe to his bed room, a hand fell down on his shoulder; he froze and was gently turned around by a grey shadow…

"Bastard! You almost scared the hell out of me…" Satoshi spat out. He looked at the dark figure that had started to chuckle very low. "I'm going to take a shower and you need one too…"

"As far as I remember; there is no shower inside your room…" the dark figure opened its mouth for the first time.

Satoshi sighed. "No, I need to… I don't know. Just go to the shower."

The grey figure giggled softly but obeyed.

* * *

Daisuke and company dropped off Saehara at his home:

"He wasn't anywhere, but he couldn't have gone anywhere either… Bye, thanks for the ride, but if he couldn't have gone anywhere, how could he not bee anywhere…" Saehara disappeared into his home and Kosuke drove home. When they came home they had to drag the still passive Dark out from the car, into the house and all the way to his bed. After that was done could the other ones head for their beds and be able to try to get some sleep.

The following morning was Dark mourning his golden haired friend, lying on the sofa with With on his abdomen. Daisuke, sitting beside Dark, tried to fit his world into one there a friend could just… disappear.

"Breakfast" sung Emiko.

"Mrghfthh…" came Dark's whimper.

"Come on Dark, nothing will be better if you don't eat" Daisuke tried to cheer up his friend.

"Nnnh…" But eventually, Dark gave up his display a la coverlet and followed Dai-chan to the kitchen and poked in his bowl of cereals. The rest of the family sat down and ate, it was calm and only the regular noises were to be heard. Like bread being dropped to the floor, spoons hitting the porcelain, With munching on his strawberries, pages turning in the morning paper, birds chirping, Daiki guzzling on his tea and so on…

"HA! I GOT IT!" everybody eeped and started to stare at Dark, who was the source to the statement. He smiled.

"What?" asked Dai-chan.

"One of the servants saw Krad, but because they are faithful to him did they play along when he asked them to not scream wolf." Dark smiled to the rest around the table, not noticing their doubtful faces. It knocked on the door and Daiki rose up to answer it.

"Dark" said Kosuke. "I, Emiko and Daisuke were all in the same group as the servants. We checked the same room and we would have heard if some of them would talk to anyone."

"But you didn't check the same wardrobes did you?"

"… No."

"See, mine point exactly, it is so simple to just put up a finger in front of your lips and the servant could just have nodded… or closed the door again or…"

sigh "Dark…"

"Come on, I can prove it. Let's go back to the mansion now. I bet Krad and Satoshi are sitting by the breakfast table and laughing at us. Come on…"

"Yes can we?" A small, hesitant voice rang out from the door frame. Everyone turned around.

"Haranda-san? What are you two doing here?" Emiko was surprised.

"We are feeling guilty and sorry for Satoshi. But we don't have the nerves to go back just us two… so…"

"Yes?" Emiko was amused. Kosuke smiled, seeing what favour the twins wanted to ask for.

"Well, we kind of wondered if maybe you would have the kindness to follow us to the mansion again." Riku blurted out, blushing.

"You don't have to, don't feel pressured or anything. We know it is very rude to come at this hour and…" Risa, equally red in her face, drifted off.

"… And not having called first…" added Riku.

"Yeah, we're going!" Dark walked out from the kitchen before anyone could stop him, put on his shoes, jumped into the car and started to wait on a driver.

Now, the Niwas tried to both polite yell at Dark for his rudeness while on the other hand convince the twins that they were not to blame and it was perfectly alright to go. After half an hour had everyone found their shoes, jackets and stuff, the breakfast was put away, all the apologies was blurted out over and over and was accepted repeatedly. Riku was convinced by Emiko that she should come with them to the mansion and not to hide under her bed…

Hmmm? Author reads her papers… ah!

After 30 minutes had everyone done what they wanted to do, and jumped into their cars. Daiki rode with the twins to calm them down, repeating that everything was fine. They started to drive to the country again. Emiko drove first and Riku followed shortly after. They passed after a while through the gates that surrounded the Hikari mansion. They parked at the same place as they did before and walked the small road up to the main door. Dark stepped up on the marble board that lay outside the door and knocked. After a little while was the sounds of approaching feet's to be hear and the door cracked open.

"Yes? How may I help…?" Mr Aitik started but was interrupted by Dark.

"Satoshi, where is he?"

"But Sir! You can't…"

"I said; where's Satoshi" Dark took the poor butler by the collar and forced his way into the mansion.

"The dining room. But I must say; this is NOT a proper way to visit people, sir"

Dark let go of the butler and let Daiki and the twins calm down the displease butler. The rest of the… err…'visitors' tried in vain to calm down Dark, but the later made his way to said room and slung the door open, startling the group of people inside the room.

"AHA!" Dark said and pointed at… Satoshi and four servants. "Oh…"

Yes, inside the dining room was Satoshi in his dressing gown, sitting by the table with a cup of tea and four servants doing what they usually did this time on the day. Satoshi lifted his eyes from the morning paper when Dark stormed in. Dark, Emiko, Kosuke and Daisuke walked up to the still quiet Satoshi (quiet, but not happy).

"What? Why are you here? How come… when did?" Satoshi drifted off; Mr. Aitik came also in and started to explain:

"I'm so sorry young Master, they just forced themselves in. I couldn't stop them." Satoshi nodded and shut him off with a wave of his hand, looking at his… hmm… 'visitors'.

"Calm down now." Said Dark

"DON'T you know what a PHONE is?" Satoshi asked in a very cold voice.

"I said calm DOWN. Where's Krad?"

"How should I know?"

--- Cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti ---

"Well I thought that you only joked yesterday and that one…" Dark continued his theory about Krad's kidnapping, giving dark leer's to the servants in the room and would probably receive equally dark leers from them if that wasn't against the servants code/rules/ whatever… The Niwa's tried to take the sting out from the criticism, but the staff heard it…

--- cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti ---

"How rude, sir!" Mr. Aitik defended himself and the staff. "We didn't know that Mr. Hikari was missing until you came into the kitchen!"

--- Cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti clop… NIIIEEEHHHEEEIIRRRRMMM… crsch crsch…---

Everybody in the small room froze, realizing what they had been hearing the last minute.

"Oh hello." Risa's gentle voice rang into the room.

"Hi." Riku giggled. "Come with you? Okay. Ti hi."

They heard the twins walk out on the gravel and the carriage started again.

--- Snort… crsch… clop clop cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti ---

Satoshi got up from his chair and started to walk to the door.

--- cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti ---

But when he came to the door frame was it blocked by Daiki's shape.

"Have you seen the twins?" Satoshi asked.

"No, I was at the bathroom… why?"

"Listen"

--- cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti cloppeti…---

The sound died out and so did Daiki's healthy face colour… They ran out, only to find nothing. There was no chance to try to find any marks due to the search yesterday.

"No not again." started Satoshi.

"Hell no, you had your angsty moment yesterday, today is mine turn" pointed Dark out. He looked down and flushed a bit "…and besides if I hadn't forced my way to this house again. Then maybe the twins would be aright now. This IS my fault."

"Well, it's no use to check through the mansion or the garden; they couldn't have got that far. And these sirs do not trust us." Mr. Aitik said in a hurt voice. But behind him was servants busy checking through the wardrobes and other areas to girls could hide in.

Dark looked at him, confused and then became his vision shady. He heard Emiko yell his name before he lost consciousness and fell into the dark.

Kosuke grabbed Dark before the young man hit the ground, lifted him up bridal style and looked at the other.

"Come here." Satoshi said. "We can put him on Krad's bed." He turned to Mr. Aitik. "And you continue to search. We must find the girls."

Mr. Aitik bowed. "Yes Sir."

They walked up to the second floor and to Krad's room to put Dark on said bed. As far as Daisuke could see no one had slept in the bed. The sheet was as tidy as the coverlet, nothing was out of place. Nothing showed that this room had been scanned yesterday…

* * *

Yes… nothing showed that the room had been scanned the day before… how come? Satoshi did not clean it. Maybe it was the dark shadow in the beginning, and where is that figure now? And what will happen to the twins and Kraddykin, will they come back? So many questions and so little time… **Review people or I will let you all wait in vain for the end**… MUAHAHAHA… no, I'm not that evil…

**Blzace5** Yes… and what will happen to the twins? The nasty surprise for Dark have only started yet. He, fainting, is just the beginning… giggle XD But don't worry, I think that next chapter will be the last and all the questions will be answered… maybe… just maybe…

**Timetill:** What will happen? Satoshi and the dark shadow will come back, and Dark, well… I feel sorry for him XD The twins on the other hand… hahaha… err… em, yes. But, Daiki will start laughing, that's for sure…

**UnIQuE Not Weird:** You know what will happen? Oh please tell me… or have you read my papers? Guards papers with the Ending. But don't worry; all will come out into the light in the next chapter, even the fate of Krad's brother … hihihi.

**dimonyo-anghel:** I want Kraddy back too… his my favorite, I still can't believe I lost him in the second chapter… hit my head in the desk. But don't worry; we will see him again… sort of… yeah.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Yeah, I couldn't be only bad to the laughing couple, so I let them pry through all the rooms. And they liked it… oh yea… so with this chapter I can go back to my regular evil, twisted me again… XD Dark will find out what happened to Krad and the twins but Saehara won't…


	5. Chapter V: Dark's pity party

Disclaimer: Not I… ask someone from Japan.

Warnings: Well, reading this far you probably knows the warnings already… Can I warn for a twisted author? Yes I do that... XD.

A/N: TAAAADAAA! END CHAPPIE? YAY! Okay, need to stop shouting and calm down. Err, well, yeah here comes; the last part of the story. Read now and review later ok?

**The ghost carriage.**

Chapter 5

Dark had fainted and was now laying unconscious on Krad's bed; the Niwa-family was positioned around the bed waiting for him to wake up. Satoshi stood outside the room, in the corridor. Daisuke was nervous, never before had he been in a situation where Dark had fainted. And he also felt really bad for Satoshi, loosing a brother like that… two brothers actually, if one counted Krad's older sibling. He left his place at Dark's head and walked over to the bluenette.

"Sorry for making this much trouble for you? How are you?" asked Dai while fidgeting with his fingers.

"I'm fine Niwa-kun."

"Really? Because I wouldn't be if I had lost Dark like that…" without thinking, he looked at the other teen with his best puppy-eyes.

"…" Satoshi sighed. "Niwa-kun…" He had planed to reinsure the redhead that he indeed was okay, but was interrupted by something quite unexpected.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Emiko was screaming inside the room, violently shaking her poor husband. "HOW ARE WE GONNA EXPLAIN THIS THE THEIR PARENTS? THE POOR GIRLS! I MEAN WHAT SHOULD WE SAY TO THEM? THAT THEIR CHILDREN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY AN EVIL GHOSTCARRIAGE TOGETHER WITH KRAD? WE CAN'T DO THAT! WE CAN NOT DO THAT! WHAT SHOULD WE DO? ANSWER ME!"

This mental breakdown had one upside; it made Dark wake up.

But it also had one downside; it made Dark remember the current situation.

"Nooooo…" the newly awaken boy groaned. "This is not fair, I tell you. He's gone, but I can still smell the scent of Krad." Dark buried his head under a pillow and mumbled something about the twins, but no one around him heard anything more but the twins' names.

"… Dark darling, that's because you're resting on his bed…" Emiko was kind enough to inform Dark about his whereabouts. Her ability too composes herself when necessary hadn't failed her.

The proverbial light appeared above Dark's head and he raised his torso, placing himself in a sitting position, the bolster in his hands.

"You've found the twins, ne?"

"No, sorry. The servants are looking though." Dai-chan enlightens Dark about their…err…progress.

"Aargh." The purple haired teen fell back on the bed, throwing the bolster away to the foot end of the bed. "I give up. I can't find any logic in this. There is no way Kraddy and the twins could disappear like this… kidnapped by a… how did you put it Emiko, an evil ghost carriage?"

/Snort gasp snort gasp snort snort/ Daiki seemed to have some trouble with his breathing, he was also shivering. /Gasp snort snort gasp snort/. Daisuke noticed this and become very concerned for his grandfather. It would be too much to handle if his grandfather… no, he has to be fine.

"I mean" continued Dark. "The twins are too… what's the word? Annoying? No. Hmpf." Sighing he sat up again "I mean they should be here and not be in any carriage on its way to who-knows-where through who-knows-what-kind-of-dimension, and Kraddy… Well he is too irascible to be on that thing. He should be here, and get annoyed on me. I like that… irritating him… not that he is irritated on me, but…aoowwhh, you know…" Dark stopped his nonsense when he laid his eyes on the old man. Daiki was shivering very hard now; both hands were busy, one on the mouth, suffocating any noise, the other on his abdomen.

"And why are you laughing?" snapped Dark, thinking Daiki was extremely impolite to be amused in a moment like this. It was his drama show, and Daiki was ruining it. "I admit, Krad could be a little malicious sometimes, but that's a part of his charm, ne?"

"Oh, you have no idea how malicious I can be sometimes." A velvety voice came from the door frame.

They turned their heads and in the doorframe stood; Krad. Daiki's hand-barrier failed and he collapsed in a chair, laughing. Satoshi was chuckling behind his taller brother.

"Hi Dark" said the wickedly smiling blond.

"Hi" The twins giggling heads popped up on each side of the fair-haired teen.

"…" Dark was stunned,

"…" as well as Daisuke.

"…" Emiko was quiet.

"…" and so was Kosuke.

"Hahaha" Satoshi and Daiki were laughing.

"What?" whispered Dark before realization hit him and he glomped the longhaired teen.

'_Oh my GOD! It's really Krad'_ thought Dark, caressing the golden hair, touching the pale face, sitting in the taller teens lap.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Niwa-clan reinsured them that the giggling twins were the real twins, and that the giggling duo was alright, unharmed and not traumatized.

"Where were you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. In the kitchen, with Krad." was the simple reply from the tittering duo.

"What the hell are you think you're doing?" It was a real pity that Emiko turned her head when she did, because what she saw was Dark kissing a stunned Krad. Satoshi, had seen it all, and had thought it had been hilarious to watch the predicament his older brother had ended up in.

"But how" started Dark. "You… He was… We searched through the whole…" He interrupted himself when he saw Krad's wide content smile. They untangled themselves with some help from Emiko. Now they all wanted to know how Krad was, were he's been and a billion other questions.

"I think you have to tell him Krad" Daiki was referring to Dark. "He has been mourning you as dead since we came home yesterday, it has been hilarious to watch." He started to chuckle again.

"Okay, okay I will explain everything" replied Krad. He put himself on the foot end of the bed. Dark sat beside him, arms around the pale teen's waist. Daisuke sat on the other side, touching him shyly, as if convincing himself that it really was the, according to Dai, sometimes terrifying blonde. "The whole thing was a set-up for Saehara anyway, you just happened to kick over to the wrong traces Dark. You see, Satoshi here, grew a little bit tired on Saehara's eternal ranting about how logic could explain everything in this world…"

He was interrupted by the blue-haired teen.

"Hnh… I agree with him, but that's no reason for making a fool of them who do believe in… other things."

"Hm, yeah, so we decided to teach him a lesson. The first part was the easiest; play the sounds of horses pulling a carriage to the front door, and that followed with the noise of someone walking down the stair and up to the said carriage and so on through two speakers that was hidden in the gravel beside the door."

Smiling, Satoshi pulled out a little remote control from one of his pockets and clicked on a button; the sound of horses was to be heard once again. He pushed another button and someone walked down a stair…

Krad giggled; "Yes, so when I closed the door behind me, I ran to the attic and hide myself behind a large trunk."

"But, we looked there…" Dark interrupted. "We saw the dust, you couldn't have… How? There were no footprints…"

Krad started to smile again, widely. "No, that's because the second part of the plan; we had saved a Hoover bag filled with dust, and after I had pulled up the detachable ladder, I simply shut the door and emptied the bag over the door and the floor nearest to it."

He took a breath and looked up in the roof, and then he added, thoughtfully; "I have never sneezed so much in my whole life…the dust was floating in the air" He made a face. "I almost thought that I was going to ruin the joke by sneezing it away. Anyway, after two hours I finally heard the noises from you looking after me." He turned to look at Satoshi that stood beside Daiki. "Thank you very much for that linger."

"Well, that's your punishment for forcing me to listen to Daiki for 2 hours; he's rambling about disgusting dishes. It made me sick. Do you know that one country eats boiled sheep brain?"

"I had fun." Daiki laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hmpf… on with the story, when you opened the door to the attic, I was absolutely still, nearly stopped breathing. That's when Risa broke down." He bowed to the said lady. "I have to say sweetie that was the most excellent acting skill that I have heard in a very long time. And that was probably the thing that finally broke down Saehara. Bravo. Same goes to you, my dear Emiko, I watched you when you were leaving, excellent job."

Risa hide her blushing in her hands, Emiko on the other hand beamed and curtsied to the blonde.

"Wait, you knew about this? You all knew about this?" Dark couldn't take it any longer. "Dai, did you know about this? How come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know about this!" Dai-chan defended himself. "Honestly, I didn't."

"No, he didn't." assured Satoshi. "He is way to… naïve, to innocent to be able to keep this kind of things a secret. And for you Dark, you are way too audacious to fool anyone that you believe in ghost, so you were the weakest link in our plot."

"I was?"

"Yes" answered Krad. "You know very well, that I don't have any other brother beside Satoshi…"

* * *

DD: Yep, that's the story so far. However, my beta reader wants me to make this longer. He read the reply I made to Hakudoshi-chan and ordered me to continue this. So, if you want to have a follow-up on what happens when Saehara finds out the truth from… Dai (He's too nice for his own good that kid), just tell me in a review 'kay? Then I have to find out a plot for Saehara and the revenge from Krad and co,but that's your choice. XD Send a review, and if you wonder over anything, my email is on my profile.

Oh, I have started to practice my fluff-writing-skills in my other chapter-story, so check that out and tell me what you think… (No wait, I'm only at chap 2 and the fluff will come in chap 3 hmm?) Ah, anyway do as you wish…

I'll be signing out for now, have a good time and take care; DevineDragon is leaving the portal /_waves_/…

**

* * *

Japanese:**

**Ne: right, haven't you?**

**

* * *

Reviewers:**

**Timetill**: No need to be scared, oh wait, it was a ghost story… Yay I succeeded to frighten someone.

**Mehlee**: - Glad you liked it, hope you liked the ending as well.

**Hakudoshi-chan**: Yeah, I know, poor Saehara. I will probably have to inform him about the joke, but that would mean that Krad & Co will have to teach him another lesson… Hmm… evil glint in author's eyes

**Negolataknofelet**: Yeah, sort of happy ending. - I've always had this idea, that Krad has a dark, twisted sense of humor.


End file.
